Summer Lovin
by Black Rose TD
Summary: Rookie 9, Team Gai, and the Sandsibs try to find a way to beat the heat. One-shot.


Rating: K+ (Wow these have been surprisingly tame. I'm shocked. I haven't written kid worthy stuff since……never. O.O I almost always have smut or coarse language. Hm. You learn something new about yourself everyday.)

Genre: Roundabout romance? / humor

Warning: Um…I've heard that Hinata learns the Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms technique in the anime but not in the manga. I'm not sure if this is true or not but if it is that stinks because Hinata really needs a good offensive attack. –sigh- Someone clear that up for me please. Other than that um…water balloons?

Paring: Naruto x Hinata

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and make no profit from the use of its characters……unless you count the joy (or displeasure…) of my readers as a profit…

A/N: I didn't hint at other pairings in this. If I had they would have been noted in the paring section above. If you feel like believing that I did then be my guest. It's not like I can stop you anyway right? Unless you count the mind control device that I implanted in your brain while you were sleeping last night…

Hinata sat in the sun on the riverbank next to Ino who was working on her tan. She smiled as she watched Sakura and Tenten have a water fight, their squealing and laughter ringing out across the bank. Temari floated down stream a ways on her back humming some tuneless song. Hinata pushed her long dark hair out of her face absently and raised her knees to settle her chin on her folded arms. She closed her pearl eyes to just enjoy the peace of the moment when Ino shrieked and thrashed wildly. The dark haired girl turned to the blonde sharply and caught a glimpse of brown hair in her peripheral vision. Suddenly she heard a splash and felt icy cold water splash over her and she squeaked in surprise. She jumped to her feet and turned to see Ino chasing after Kiba, lethal intent in her now flaming blue eyes. Choji watched from a safe distance while eating an ice cream cone, Shikamaru at his side looking put out.

Hinata gasped as she was hit with water balloon and turned to the water to see Lee and Kankuro pelting Sakura and Tenten with the water filled balls. She was hit in the back and whirled around again trying to catch her assailant. She stifled a scream when she came into _very _close proximity of Shino. She looked down to see his hands shoved into his pockets like always. She felt yet another water balloon hit her in the back and whirled again quickly becoming agitated. When she was hit again, this time square on her rear, she turned to face Shino, her face flaming with a blush, only to find him gone. She huffed and activated her Byakugan. Finally catching her attacker in her extended sight she used a down played version of her Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, using the wall of water to not only soak but push back the boys a good distance.

The girls cheered loudly for their savior and Hinata felt a blush stain her cheeks. She smiled slightly but gasped as a shirtless Naruto dropped to the ground in front of her looking swirly eyed as he lay in a sodden lump at her feet, busted water balloons in both hands. She felt her face turn a deeper shade of red. "Naruto-kun!" Her voice was little more than a squeak. Hinata fell to her knees to see if he was alright but as soon as she had dropped to his level Naruto made a miraculous recovery and pulled a water gun from his pocket and sprayed her with it. The dark haired girl gasped in shock and dropped to her bottom as she reared back in surprise, instinctivly trying to get away from the cold water. He laughed evily and Hinata lifted her hands to sheald herself from the water. "Naruto-kun!" He got one good spray to her face and she coughed trying to get water out of her eyes and nose.

She heard the metalic wher of a zipper being pulled down quickly and tried to clear her eyes when she felt herself being lifted into strong arms. She squeeled, her eyes poping open to reveal a blurry Naruto grinning like mad as he rushed them towards the water. When he jumped Hinata unthinkingly put her arms around his neck and burried her face in his neck to brace herself. They hit the water with a giant splash and Hinata felt the breath leave her body at the coldness of the deeper water. Naruto broke surface and swam backwards, further into the water. Teeth chattering, the dark haired girl finally relized that she was pressed against her long time crush as if she ment to crawl inside of him and jerked back, knowing that her face was probably purple from her deep blush. He gave her bright toothy smile and hugged her closer.

Just as she was about to say something when Ino screamed and they both looked towards the shore to see Kiba throw the blonde into the water, effectivly ruining her artfully styled hair. Naruto laughed loudly when Kiba grabbed Sakura and jumped into the water with her. Shikamaru had finally decided to join in on the fun and was floating lazily on his back near them. "Heads up!" Kiba yelled and dove under the water. Everyone looked up to see a multi-sized Choji flying through the air towards them. Hinata felt her eyes widen and turned to look at Naruto to find his eyes as wide as hers. After a second he started to backstroke frantically, trying to get away from Choji's massive cannon ball but it was too late. Everyone got caught on the suction as he went under and Hinata screamed when they started to be pulleded down. Finally the tital wave came up and she and Naruto's yells joined those of the others as they were tossed by the water.

Hinata coughed and sputtered when they finally washed up on the oposite bank, Naruto clinging to her as if she were a lifeline. She looked down at herself and saw that her plum colored cropped jacket hanging from her shoulders was completely sodden and beginning to become uncomfortable. She contemplated taking it off to expose her light purple one piece bathing suite then remembered that all the boys were around when Kiba hooted in exhileration. She and Naruto looked up to find him clinging to the top of a dripping tree, his brown hair plastered to his face. A miserable looking Akamaru picked him self up from the ground and shook out thoroughly before slumping to a distant patch of sunlight to dry out in. Naruto finally snapped out of his funk and burst out laughing. Shikamaru, who had landed on the bank on his stomach with his rear in the air and mud on his face, sighed and mutted, "Troublesome," before flopping onto his back and opting to stay that way and do some cloud watching despite the fact that this wasn't his favorite cloud watching site.

Choji floated on his back in the water and opened a bag of chips to munch on. Tenten, Sakura, and Temari surfaced in the water, each spitting water and curses. Kankuro climbed down from a tree looking soden, his "make up" running slightly. Ino stomped through the mud looking furious, her formerly sparkely white two piece bathing sute was now a nasty brown color, her blonde hair stringy and clumped with mud. "Death to you all," she hissed and stomped away in search of the wrap she had worn over bathing sute on their way here.

"Think of it this way Ino," Sakura called after her. "At least now you look like a pig." Ino promptly shot her so called frind the bird and stalked away, muttering curses under her breath. Kiba and Kankuro laughed out loud while Temari and Tenten chuckled quietly to themselves.

"Where's Bushy Brows?" Naruto asked loudly and everyone started to look around for the miniture Gai clone, forgetting the Yamanaka girl and her fury completely. Choji hummed in surprise and suddenly he was lifted from the water. He turned his head this way and that to try and see what was holding him up but his body was too large to see around. He realeased the jutsu to find himself lifted over Lee's head. Lee smiled broadly, his teeth gleaming. Naruto and Kiba burst out laughing upon seeing the sparkle of the green clad boy's teeth and Lee tossed Choji into the water causeing everyone to cheer. Choji surfaced and held up his bag of now soggy chips and frowned.

"You got my chips all wet…" he said before tipping the bag up and eating the waterloged contents anyway. Everyone groaned in disgust with the exception of Shikamaru who appreared to have fallen asleep.

"Kinda cozy there ain't ya, Naruto?" Kiba asked with a smirk eyeing their position. Hinata felt as if all the blood in her body rushed to fill her face and she quickly pulled her arms from around Naruto's neck again. Naruto just laughed at the dog boy and hugged her closer.

"Yup," he said simply and kissed her reddened cheek. Hinata felt her eyes widen in shock and froze, unable to believe that Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto that she had been in love with since their academy days, had just kissed her. Kiba shook his body thoroughly, doing a fine impretion of Akamaru and causing his brown hair to stick up in clumps and smiled at the blonde.

"Break her heart and I'll break your neck," he said and ran to tackle Lee back under the water. Naruto kissed me, she thought dazedly. If at all possible her eyes widened even more. _**Naruto**_ _**KISSED**_ me, she thought again the implications of that single action finally starting to sink in to her shortsercuted brain and turned to look at him. Naruto gave her his trademark grin, his blue eyes sparkeling with mirth. She fainted.

A/N: Okay, so sorry for the crappy ending. I got to the part where Shikamaru went to sleep and my creative muse up and died on me. I had no idea what to put next and I only got out the rest of this out of pure dumb luck (or unluck if you thought it sucked). –crawls into corner in fetal position and cries- Sorry if I've disapointed anyone. For KidManga as requested. I feel like I've let you down since endings are really importatnt to me and I'm sorry if this isn't exactly what you wanted.

Black Rose


End file.
